Breakdown
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: Summer gets scared in the middle of the night, so she calls the cops, and then Sasha. Why? I can't write much more or I'll spoil. Please R&R!


**A/N: So, I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from, but it came to me in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. Darn excitement about the MIOBI premier. I hope you guys like this, it was gonna be a two shot but I decided to keep it a one shot. **

**2:30AM**

_Summer's POV_

I wake up when I hear what sounds like footsteps and hushed voices around my front door. I decide just to stay in bed so nobody hears me move. Luckily I'd fallen asleep texting my roommate from college so my phone was right by my arm. I hear the lock on my door being messed with, like someone's trying to pick at it. Something crashes to the ground and my alarm starts going off. I sit up in bed and glance at my phone, it's nearly 3AM.

My phone starts to ring and it's the alarm company, "hello?" the calm voice says.

"h…hi.." I stutter. My heart is pounding in my chest because I'm too afraid to even get up to turn the alarm off cuz someone could be inside.

"Miss Van Horne… we're getting a signal saying that your security alarm just went off. Is everything alright?" the man asks.

"uh… I think s.. someone… t…tried to break… in t.. to my.. house" I stumble on my words. I can feel tears coming but I try really hard not to cry so he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"alright, I'm gonna transfer you over to 911, and we'll shut off your alarm from our system" he tells me.

"o…okay" I whimper.

I hear the phone click and ring twice, "911… what's your emergency?" a woman asks.

"I… uhm… think somebody tried to break into my house" I say, starting to cry.

"okay, you're the woman the alarm company transferred right?" she asks.

"y.. yeah…" I whimper.

"what happened before your alarm went off?" she asks.

"I was asleep… a…and then I heard f…footsteps, and s…someone tried to pick my lock, a…and something fell… and….then the alarm…" I explain, I'm crying now, probably hyperventilating.

"okay, we're gonna send some officers out. I'm also gonna send an ambulance, you sound like you're having a hard time breathing…" she tells me.

"I'm… I'm fine" I stutter.

"just let the doctors check. It'll be okay" she calmly says.

"I… I'm scared" I quietly say.

"that's okay. do you have someone you could call? Your parents, or a friend?" she suggests.

"y…yeah." I immediately think of Sasha. he'll probably think I'm crazy for calling at 3AM.

"why don't you give them a call so you won't be alone" she tells me.

"o…okay…" I whimper and hang up.

I struggle to catch my breath but I can't stop crying. I can focus on my phone screen long enough to dial Sasha's number.

"hello?" he asks, his voice full of sleep. I knew this was a bad idea.

"S…Sasha…" I cry.

"Summer? are you okay?" he asks, immediately sounding more awake.

"N… Not really…" I whimper.

"take some deep breaths, and try to tell me what happened" he says.

"s… somebody t…tried to b…break in… I'm… scared. Cops a….are coming" I cry.

"alright. Just try to calm down, I'll be there soon" he says.

"okay…" I mumble, hanging up.

The alarm company turned off my alarm like they said and I get up and turn on the lamp by my bed. I'm still crying when I hear sirens getting closer, I hope my neighbors don't hate me for this. I shove my feet into my slippers and slowly walk into the living room. My doorknob fell off, just great.

The sirens have gotten louder and I hear them shut off and more footsteps around my door. I start hyperventilating again when there's a knock.

"Boulder PD, you can open the door…" a calm male voice says.

I slowly open the door and am even more scared when I see my fence knocked down and the doorknob on the patio. "h…hi" I mumble.

"Miss Van Horne… I'm officer Travis, we got a call about an attempted break in.." he tells me.

"y…yeah. D…did you notice the doorknob was…." I start to tell him, but I'm crying too much.

"I saw that. Come on, you've gotta calm down some, you're gonna be fine" he says.

I just whimper and keep crying to the point where I'm hyperventilating.

"David… will you get one of the paramedics in here?" he asks the other officer.

I just can't make myself stop crying as the one officer sits down next to me, I must've closed my eyes cuz the next thing I know there's a redheaded woman standing in front of me.

"your name's Summer right?" I hear.

I just nod, I'm still crying so hard. I hear the cop say something to her but I'm not too sure what because my sobs are louder than his voice.

"can you come out to the ambulance with me? we just wanna check to make sure everything's okay while the officers try to figure out what happened." She says.

I reluctantly nod, knowing I can't really argue. I'm still sobbing as she guides me to the open ambulance. She tells me to sit on the end for a minute while she gets the monitor set up. I notice Sasha's cream colored truck speeding around the corner but I'm distracted by the EMT telling me I can lay down on the bed.

"you seem like you're really struggling to breathe right now, I'm gonna hook you up to a monitor and some oxygen, if you can calm down and breathe easier, we won't take you to the hospital" she tells me.

I just nod as she takes my blood pressure and then tells me to lift up my tank top so she can hook up the monitor. Almost instantly we hear the fast beeping telling her that my heart is pounding. She listens to my heart and lungs before hooking up the oxygen.

Where is Sasha? I think to myself, I know I saw his truck. Just as the thought crosses my mind I hear his voice and the officer really close to the ambulance. I force myself to sit up, even though I have wires attached to me and the mask over my face.

He climbs up into the ambulance after the EMT agrees to let him and takes my hand.

"everything okay?" he asks.

The EMT tells him that they just want to make sure I can get my breathing under control. I look at him with the tears still in my eyes.

_Sasha's POV_

I was surprised to get a phone call this early in the morning and even more worried when I heard the loud sobs on the other end. She's still sobbing, it just sounds muffled because of the oxygen they put on. Her monitor is still pretty fast and irregular. I won't be surprised if they decide to bring her to the hospital.

I convince her to lay down again and she squeezes my hand when she does. I gently brush her hair away from her face, "shhh, everything's gonna be just fine. you really need to relax"

She whimpers, but her sobs start to die down. "s…scared" she cries.

I gently rub her hand with my thumb, "that's okay, but I really want you to try to take some big deep breaths"

She struggles at first but she finally sounds like she's starting to catch her breath. The EMT smiles when the monitor starts to slow down to a steadier, more normal rhythm. The woman stands up and Summer lets her listen to her breathe.

"things are still a little high and irregular, the officers told me she's been like this since the 911 call. I think it would be best if we went ahead and brought her in so the doctor could take a look at things" the woman suggests.

She shakes her head no and the monitor starts to race again. I start to gently rub her shoulder, "I'll come with you. we wanna find out why you're having a hard time catching your breath…"

"It's cuz I'M SCARED" she cries.

"Summer, you'll be safe at the hospital. the doctors and nurses are gonna make sure things are okay and give you something to help you calm down" the EMT tells her, closing the doors on the ambulance.

Summer grips my hand even tighter than before, which I didn't think was possible. She's crying the entire way to the hospital and hasn't been able to calm down much at all.

She's still terrified as they bring her into the ER and get her hooked up again. the nurses take one glance at her monitor and I know they're worried. I'm too focused on trying to calm her but I'm pretty sure I heard the words radiology and cardiology in the mix.

A tall, middle aged woman comes in with an ultrasound machine. This does nothing to soothe Summer's fear. She explains to Summer that they want to look at her heart to make sure It's only hear fears making this happen. I try to distract Summer while the woman starts the ultrasound.

Her eyelids are growing heavy with sleep but she's still struggling to breathe at a steady pace.

"you're gonna be fine. Everything looks good. You just gotta calm down" the woman tells her. I smile at the woman as she leaves to go talk to the doctor.

"I… I'm sorry" she whimpers.

I brush the hair out of her eyes, "you have nothing to be sorry for. Everybody understands that you just got really scared. The doctor just wants to make sure you're okay and then I'm sure she'll let you go home"

She continues to whimper and her sobs are finally slowing down. Her doctor comes in, "well, the good news is that you won't have to stay over night."

She gives the woman a weak smile and hides a yawn. "mmk.."

"you just had a pretty bad panic attack. I'm gonna give you an anti anxiety medicine that'll help you get through these next couple days." She says, handing me the prescription.

Summer just nods. Her eyes are starting to become heavy with exhaustion and I know she probably just wants to get some sleep. Her doctor checks everything one more time before unhooking the monitors.

This is when I realize my truck is at her place because I rode in the ambulance with her. I quickly text some friends that I know will be awake and they agree to bring me the truck.

Her eyes are even heavier now as we help her into the wheelchair and down to the lobby. They gave her a dose of the anti anxiety medicine and I think it added to her exhaustion. The police had told me her house would be a crime scene for at least twelve hours.

I decide to take her to my place. By time we pull into the gym parking lot, it's nearly 5AM. She's sound asleep in the passenger seat so I have to carry her in. There's no reason for me to even go to bed because I would be getting up now anyway. I lay her down on my bed and she curls up like a little puppy.

Hopefully they'll catch the guys that did this so she won't have to live in fear like I know she is right now. I sit and watch her sleep for another hour until I have to go unlock the gym. I quickly do that and go back into my trailer to check on her.

I don't want to leave her just yet so I text Kim, explaining what happened in the horrible hours of the morning and I'll be here with Summer most of the day. Thankfully I get a call from one of the officers saying that there were prints all over her door and they easily caught the guy. At least when she wakes up she'll be able to relax.

**A/N: Wow, why do I always end up torturing Summer in my fics? But in at least one there's a happy ending for her, and Sasha. That's all I'm gonna say, if you wanna take a guess at which fic it is, please read and review! Follow me on twitter, gleerocksmysox**


End file.
